


Pretend lover [FanArt]

by shimakio



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Drawing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimakio/pseuds/shimakio
Summary: Liam, who works in a pub, is interested in actor and regular customer Michael. But Liam doesn't know what Michael thinks about him...





	Pretend lover [FanArt]

**Author's Note:**

> This is a post for testing.I want to post my CHERIK Manga/cartoon work here.But It is difficult for me who is not a native English speaker because The works has so many pages. But still looking for a way.

One cold night Michael asks Liam to stay with him."Please, just for one night" ...  
  
  
  
<https://erichalover.tumblr.com/>

Liam's name is taken from "Early Doors".


End file.
